A Taste of Closeness
by Cunning-Mr-Fox
Summary: New vivid dreams fill Eric's head, something even he wouldn't expect. Eric contemplates on taking their friendship to a much different level. What happens? (Eric and Hyde gay story, if you don't like, don't read).


A Taste of Closeness

Eric tightened his grip on his spider man bed sheets. His teeth showing as he sharply breathed in. His breathing heavy and hot on his fists. His face blushing a warm peach color as he whined out an airy whimper.

"You're all mine, Froman," Hyde whispered into his ear as he thrust his thick cock into Eric's hole getting another sweet whimper.

"You're all-shine son," the voice changed as he became lucid. "Rise and shine son," Kitty said as she patted the bed with enthusiasm to wake up Eric. She laughed out. He shot up in a seated position and yelped, scrunching up the blanket a little bit in attempts to hide his embarrassing lump.

Kitty pulled open the blinds to let the morning light shine in, brightening his room up.

"Saturday eggs and bacon are on the table. Time to get up and get some protein in you to start your day. Haha," she smiled, "and don't you worry, dear, those happen to all boys growing up-"

"MOM!" Eric shouted interrupting Kitty. His eyes wide and his face beat red.

"I'll get out of your heir, see you downstairs, take your time," she laughed out with a big smile and winked as she shut the door to his bedroom.

He flopped back down in his bed with a sigh and stared at the ceiling with his hands rested on his torso.

His dream vividly replaying in his head. _My best friend, Hyde, had his.. his thing buried deep inside my ass_. He thought to himself.

Eric pushed his quilt and sheets to his knees and pulled his powder blue striped PJ pants out to peek in at his hyper-aroused cock; Pre-come seeping from the tip of his dick.

He stuck his hand in lightly playing with the head to start himself off. He wrapped his hand around his hard-on, moving his sweaty hands quickly up and down along his erection. He stuck his left middle finger in his mouth to lubricate it. He slid his wet finger over his throbbing hole and pushed it in. His finger massaged gently against his prostate as he tugged vigorously as his cock. He gasped out as a string of white was shot out from his cock's contractions. He slowly pulled to get every drop onto his stomach. Eric wiped up his come with his dirty sleep shirt. He sat up in his bed and huffed out for a few breaths. Eric got up and threw on a blue plaid button down shirt, his white boxers, white socks and his dark blue jeans.

Eric walked into the kitchen where Kitty and Red we seated with Hyde around the small table eating the breakfast. He walked up to the table and sat down avoiding eye contact with his family. Eric grabbed two pieces of toast and four pieces of bacon. The scrambled eggs were light and fluffy compared to the crispy bacon. He looked up to his mom and dad who where talking about Red's work changing his line of sight to Hyde who was looking over at him across the table. He looked down to his plate slowly, attempting to trick Hyde that his wasn't hiding a secret. His face turned a burning red color.

"Honey are you okay? You look sick," Kitty asked as she placed the back of her hand on Eric's forehead.

"You don't feel too warm but you looking like your burning up,"

"No-mom, I.. I feel fine. Maybe I just need a nap," he said with a nervous sounding giggle. He forked a small mouth full of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Eric put his plate and utensils into the sink and removed himself from the awkward situation. He went downstairs and laid down on the couch where he stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and with no intentions, drifted off.

Hyde came down the stairs very quietly; He knelt down beside the beige couch and pressed his lips softly to his friend's. Eric started to kiss back. Hyde's right hand rubbed gently under Eric's shirt caressing his boyish chest, slowly his hand moved down to the loose pants rubbing softly over the growing lump in his pants. Eric moaned out from the feeling of someone else massaging his junk.

His pants rose up causing his pants to become tight.

"Eric wake up.." Hyde whispered, raising his voice a bit each time, "Eric, wake up, WAKE UP!" he quietly yelled beside his face. "nice tent," he added as his sat down in the chair beside the couch, throwing his feet up on the small red stool. His face smug,

"What where ya dreaming 'bout, Forman?

"No-nothing, nothing at all," He stuttered out, trying to defend himself,

"I am very sure it was nothing, you liar, your face is all red," Hyde pointed out.

Eric's face deepened in color, his face almost burning. He sat up and thought to himself _Grandma,Grandma, Grandma..._ His pants lowered back down as Donna, Micheal, and Fez walked through the basement door. Each taking a seat in their respective places.

Hyde went to his room, returning with a massive joint in hand.  
"Hey guys. Look what I got," he sat back down in his place and passed it to the others to inspect it.

"What-a-ya say? How about we smoke this baby, huh?" He asked with calm-excitement.

Kelso jumped in and shouted " HELL YEAH!" with a very big open-mouthed smile.

Hyde Grabbed a lighter and lit it up.

The basement now hazy and smokey, they all laughed and shot the shit.

"Eric, you have a cute butt," Donna said loosely with a goofy smile as she coughed from the hit.

"Yeah Eric. You do have a cute butt," Hyde said jokingly with a small smile,

"Okay, ya ha-ha-ha, we get it, you saw my naked butt," Eric said defensively trying to hide his light rose colored cheeks,

" Do you want to see _my_ naked butt?" Fez asked while fiddling with his belt buckle.

"NO!" they all shouted.

"Please. Don't take your pants off," Eric added frantically.

"Okay, okay. It was just a joke, jeez," Fez answered clearly offended. He crossed his arms and sat in silence for a little bit.

"Wait, Eric, when has Hyde seen your ass?" Donna asked with a raspy giggle,

Eric sighed and told the embarrassing story, "well..I had a shower one time and I forgot my clothes in the bedroom and Hyde came up the stairs as I was running bare ass to my bedroom,"

Donna laughed out hysterically at Eric, "really? Why didn't you use your towel?"

"That's the thing. I forgot that too. I realized only once I was naked and scrubbing the soap in.."

he answered before taking another hit off of the joint,

"Yeah, just a peach fuzz, eh Forman," Hyde teased,

"Oh wow, Eric, how do you forget such an important tool for showering?" Donna asked with another light giggle,

" BUURRRN!" Kelso Shouted,

"Kelso, that's not even a burn," Hyde said looking bewildered-almost disappointed in Kelso,

"I.. uh.. So what," Kelso said with an angry voice, turning his attention to a fashion magazine that Jacky left in the basement when her and Donner were looking through it together. Kelso was flipping through the clothing magazine looking at swim-suit models while the other talked about random, mindless stuff.

"Yeah. Just hold my feet," Kelso demanded as he tried to stand on his hands,

"Sure thing, man," Hyde bluffed. He held Kelso's ankles and waited for him to be in a full hand-stand before letting them go. Kelso collapsed under his weight. He stood up quickly, offended that he was dropped.

"Man, why'd you let go?! I could have ruined my face, and if I don't have my stunning good looks, I would have nothing,"

"My arms where sore, man," Hyde said trying to trick their less than smart friend,

"Oh, okay.. well.. I guess that's okay than, I forgive you, ahah" He laughed out,

Eric, Fez and Donna were watching a random program being aired on his silent block television.

"Eric, Donna, make-out" Fez ordered.

"Fez, No," Donna denied sounding almost offended but slightly amused by their foreign friend.

"Aw, but why? I am lonely," Fez looked to his lap,

"Because, that's.. it's weird," Donna answered,

"Yeah," Eric added.

"They say if your hands are bigger than your face that you have cancer," Hyde said jokingly,

"What? Really? What if I have cancer.." Kelso brought his hand up to his face to compare their sizes to ensure he wasn't dieing, Hyde pushed Kelso's hand to his face causing a slapping sound.

"Aaah, You got me," he laughed out practically applauding Hyde's mean jokes towards himself,

Donna put a record on. They sat around the basement listening to a Led Zeppelin album quietly as they talked about other random stuff.

Kitty yelled down the stairs,

"Boys, dinner!"

"I guess that's our Que to head home," Donna suggested as she got up, "I'll see you later, Eric," she added before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I come home with you? I don't have a home to go home to," Fez said trying to lie,

"No, Fez, you can't come home with me," Donna told him almost laughing at him.

"Fine," he said back with a sassy tone of voice,"good bye my stupid friends" he added with his accent as he closed the door behind him.

Eric and Hyde looked at each other; the both of them got up quickly fighting to get up the stairs first. Eric wrapped his arms around Hyde, putting all of his weight on him in attempts to slow him down. Quickly Hyde retaliated and threw his arms around his competitor from behind. Eric stopped mid fight and whimpered out a squeal of nervousness as butterflies collected, swarming in his flat stomach causing him to fall to the floor. Hyde stepped back, letting him go and looked down at Eric.

"What's up Forman?" He asked with a puzzled expression,

Eric stopped with a guilty look as if he was a dog being scolded noticing he almost gave himself away. Hyde realized he could use this to his advantage and took off quickly up the wooden stairs. Creaking as they arched with his weight.

Eric sat there speaking aloud to himself, "Grandma, Grandma, Grandma.." He thought to himself trying to make his stiffy shrink.

He got up off of the floor after about two minutes and ran up the stairs.

When he got upstairs he went to the dining room where the were sitting. The table set with mashed potatoes, a roasted chicken, thickly sliced boiled carrots, powder gravy sauce and broccoli with melted cheese. There was a glass of water and a napkin with each person's plate and utensils.

He sat down at the table closer to the back of the house, just across from Hyde. Both Hyde and Eric still high from earlier, kitty started conversation.

"What did you all do down there? Haha,"

"We didn't do much, Mrs. Forman. We mostly just watched TV and talked," Hyde lied,

"Yeah, we shot the shit," Eric added,

"Eric, not in front of your mother," he scolded with a stern voice and an angry expression.

"I'm sure mom has said shit before, Dad," he refuted,

"Do you want dinner, Mr. Smart mouth? Cause smart mouths don't get dinner,"

"Well I am hungry, so.."

"Yeah, and I want to put my foot up your ass," Red loosely threatened.

"Oh, come on now, Red, he's 19 years old, give him a break," Kitty said defending her baby boy, "All he said was shit," she added with a giggle.

"Still Kitty, he's going to grow up to be a drug addict if he talks like that," he rebutted.

"Yeah, Eric, don't swear," Hyde said trying to be the good kid.

Eric put some potatoes and carrots on his plate, Kitty put some chicken onto his plate for him and passed the gravy down to him.

"Eric, do you want some broccoli?" Kitty asked as she picked up the bowl and cheese.

Eric took the offer and put some on his plate, pouring some cheese over his stalks of broccoli.

Eric and Hyde took the dishes to the kitchen. Hyde filled the sink with water and soap; he started washing the dishes and asked that Eric dry and put them away. When the two were done with the dishes they went into the living room where Kitty and Red were sitting watching the TV. Red was drinking a beer and Kitty was watching a soap opera that Red was less than interested in the show.

Eric and Hyde decided to go to the basement and watch TV down there. They put on an old looking cartoon and just talked for a little bit.

Eric laid on the couch and Hyde sat in his usual spot.

"So. What were you dreaming about when I woke you up earlier?" Hyde asked in a teasing tone of voice.

"Wha-nothing, I swear,"

"That's a lie Forman. Whats making you so weird lately?"

"Nothing," he said, his pants tightening around his groin as he became nervous. Hyde was getting close to finding out his secret.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Hyde said sarcastically. He placed a hand on Eric's shoulder as a test; he jumped from that touch and practically fell to the floor. "Come on, give me a hug," Hyde said pulling him into a forceful hug.

Eric tensed up from the touching stood there, arms down and stiff as a board. Blood filled down to his lower bits, causing him to blush when he realized his once soft penis was following his body stiffness. His cock hard as stone. Hyde stopped and stepped back looking down to the large bulge in man's jeans.

Eric's face flushed a deep red when Hyde stepped back.

"It was me, wasn't it?" He asked, everything finally making sense. Eric looked around awkwardly than running up the stairs.

"Eric, can you take the trash out?" Kitty asked him as he walked through the door to the living area.

"Sure thing, mom," He walked back into the kitchen to take the trash out.

Hyde remained downstairs thinking about what just happened. Curious about exploring one of his wimpy guy-friends. He ran up the stairs and went to the second floor letting himself into Eric's room.

He sat himself down on Eric's bed and waited for his skinny friend to come up.

Eric came back into the house went through the living room,

"I'm gonna go to sleep, good night," Eric said quietly to his parent as he ran up the stairs.

Eric entered his bedroom and found Hyde sitting there waiting for him.

"Hyde, why are you in my bedroom?" He got up off the bed and before his short friend; Eric closed the door and looked at Hyde's mouth.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Eric's causing butterflies to swarm his stomach again causing him to almost collapse again. Hyde pushed his hands under Eric's arms, catching him.

The two moved towards his bed. Hyde pulled Eric's shirt over his head, revealing his smooth tummy. Hyde pulled his own shirt off. His semi-hairless chest and belly being the first thing Eric saw.

They laid down on the bed together bringing their faces close to each other. Their lips met gently pressing together. Hyde pushed his tongue out of his mouth. Eric granted access. His friend's tongue swirling around his own, taking their time to enjoy each others mouth.

Eric's hand sneaked down Hyde's thigh, rubbing softly over the hard rod through the blue jeans causing him to whimper in excitement.

Hyde threw himself over Eric and took control, not wanting to wait any longer for the fun stuff. Eric laid comfortably beneath the other man. A hand making its way under his jeans groping his stiff penis.

Hyde pulled off the boy's jeans quickly leaving him in just his white boxers. Eric took Hyde's belt and threw it to the floor; he undid the pants and pushed them down. Hyde sat there in his black boxers staring down at the white shorts. He pulled them off with his lust growing for the boy.

He leaned in and kissed Eric passionately, kissing down his chest and belly, Eric's cock twitching as Hyde's mouth got closer to his pelvis. Hyde Took Eric's rock-hard dick into his mouth, sucking lightly and slowly, taking his time to please his male virgin. His whimpers and light moans being enough for Hyde to feel accomplished. He wrapped his hand around the sensitive skin and pumped it quickly, slowing his movement, and quickening his pace again. Pre spurted out of his small hard-on.

"Oh. Oh man," Eric moaned out.

"You like that?" Hyde teased again as he licked the head of his friend dick.

"Mmmm. Uhh-huh" He stuttered out in pleasure.

Eric's hand moved up through his hair, grabbing a fist full of hair as Hyde's mouth moved down the entirety of his dick. His lips touching his balls. Hyde stuck his tongue out at the bottom, lightly licking the top of his sac. Eric stopped Hyde, wanted to have him in his mouth. He pushed him off and nearly tore his black shorts off. Hyde's fat dick popped out. He took Hyde into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down quickly. His head fell back in ecstasy. A string of pre-cum shot out, hitting the back of Eric's throat.

"I.. I have a condom... do you want to.. um.. ya?"

"I sure do, Forman. Now. On you hands and knees, boy,"

Eric grabbed the condom and gave it to Steven, he forced Eric to his tummy. He flicked his tongue lightly around the sensitive hole causing Eric to squirm and moan. Hyde's tongue lathered up his bottom's ass. He stuck his middle finger in Eric's tight ass causing him to jump in surprise. He Pushed it in and pulled it out slowly thrusting it back in, he added another finger to the equation. His hole being stretched well. Hyde massaged his prostate with a firm press. Eric whined out from the absence of Hyde's fingers as he removed them.

He rolled the condom over his cock and down his shaft. He adjusted himself over Eric's entrance. He pushed the head into the slightly loosened hole causing him to groan out from the much larger stretch.

Hyde pushed the entirety of his length deep into Eric. Pulling out slowly, then thrusting back in quickly.

He pulled out and stood up off the bed and pulled Eric to the edge of his bed. He placed his cock back at Eric's entrance and forced his cock in.

Eric moaned out quietly bouncing against Hyde's toned hips. He was pulled into each thrust causing firm impact. Eric grunted out with each thrust. Hyde bowed down and kissed Eric's perspiring back.

He reached around his hip and grabbed hold of buddies dripping rod.

His hand stroked down Eric's cock in tune with each of his quickening thrusts bringing both Eric and Hyde close to release. He pulled back out and flipped Eric to his back.

"Do you have another condom?" Hyde asked quietly,

"Yip," Eric squeaked out awkwardly pointing to his bedside table with his right arm while his left draped over his flushed face. His cock twitching in desire while he was left waiting.

Hyde got up rolled the condom off the condom filled with juice. He grabbed the other condom and put it on the bed beside Eric and crawled back over him. He lowered himself down onto Eric touching their stiff members together. Eric huffed out at the heat of their genitals pressing and rubbing against each other. Hyde brought his lips to Eric's chest where he flicked his tongue against his bottom's nipple. He moved up and kissed Eric passionately, grinding his cock smoothly over Eric's; the two bordering on howling from the sensitivity.

"We need to stay quiet. My parents are just downstairs," he said quietly,

"Wow, that's the most I've heard you talk calmly all day and since we started fooling around, Forman," Hyde whispered into Eric's ear, nibbling on the lobe before sucking on his neck, vampire-like.

"Please don't leave marks," Eric said very quietly.

"What-ever you say boy," He breathed out, thrusting another grind, "how close are you, Eric?" Hyde asked,

"uh.." he whimpered, his face burning again, "Pr-pretty close, are you?"

"Not too close, but I'd like to be," Hyde muttered, shuffling up Eric's torso. He positioned his cock, taking it into his hand; he rubbed it lightly over Eric's mouth, encouraging him to take his cock. Hyde thrusted loosely into the bottoms mouth and moaned out with each enter. Eric held his cock with an almost incoherent grip. Hyde moaned quietly and growled seductively while Eric deep throat-ed him. The tightness of his throat bringing him close to the edge-almost a popping sensation from his head penetrating his throat.

He pulled out and rolled the new condom down his erection, he spit on his cock and thrusted roughly back in, prompting Eric to nearly yelp loud like a dog.

Once Hyde was in, they were good. Eric's feet were over his head while Hyde thrusted in deeply Eric groaned in heavy pleasure, Hyde's dick pressing firmly against his prostate. An almost-load of pre pouring out onto his belly.  
"Eric, I'm getting close,"

"Yeah, so am I," He panted out,"

"Well get ready to the best orgasm of your life," Hyde said as he pounded his cock deep into his boy's ass. Eric grunted and moaned as he tugged at his hard-on. Thrusting in at least five times per second.  
Hyde howled out scratchily, his cum pouring into the condom, Eric's ass contracting around his dick. Eric's cock twitched and spasmed as his balls tightened, cum splashing down onto his bare belly.

Hyde lowered Eric down, pulling out. He laid down on top on Eric, his cum squishing and mixing around on his belly hair.

The two huffed, trying to catch their breath.

"That was great Forman, Donna was right, you do have a cute butt," He whispered into Eric's ear, licking it softly.

"Ah," Eric shuttered under Hyde's breath, "Yeah," He swallowed his saliva nervously.

"Well.. I don't mean to .. _come _and go, but.. I should probably shower and get to rest," Hyde said, getting up off the bed. He grabbed his clothes and ran stark naked to the bathroom to wash up.

Eric laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. He wiped the cum off of his stomach and curled under the blanket, slowly passing out.

Cunning-Mr-Fox;

To this file or text;

To any "That 70's Show" legal rights;


End file.
